Kiato
|birthday= February 4th |sign= Aquarius |height= 176 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Blue |hair= Dark blue |family= Gifso (grandfather) Gio (father) Kahono (younger sister) |occupation= Priest |squad= |country= |workplace= Seabed Temple |manga= Chapter 60 |anime= Episode 42 |jva= Yoshimasa Hosoya, Wakana Kowaka (child) |eva= David Matranga }} |chapter= }} is a priest of the Seabed Temple. Appearance Kiato is a young man with dark hair. As a priest he wears a swordfish mask and a light-colored, hooded robe. Gallery Kiato as a child.png|Kiato as a child Kiato casual outfit.png|Kiato's casual outfit Personality Like his sister, Kiato dreams of traveling to the surface and becoming an idol in the Clover Kingdom. Biography Kiato and Kahono spend years practicing their Song and Butoh Magic in worship of the Sea God. Years later, when the Black Bulls reach the temple, Gifso challenges them to the Temple Battle Royale and summons Kiato and the other priests, before spreading the fighters around the temple. After warming up with some Monster Toys, Kiato confronts Asta. While showing off his dancing ability, Kiato reveals that his dream is to be a famous dancer of Clover Kingdom and that he has to win so he can reach the surface. As Kiato attacks, Asta counters while declaring his own dream and desire to win. Kiato easily evades Asta's attacks, and Asta struggles to predict Kiato's attacks. Kiato mocks Asta for trying to imitate his dancing and comments that there is a limit for those without magic. Asta shocks Kiato by evading an attack and then declares that he will surpass that limit, which further impresses Kiato. After Vetto and the Eye of the Midnight Sun invade the temple, Yami Sukehiro and Gifso make an announcement and change the rules of the game, so Kiato and Asta postpone their fight. The two boys make their way towards Vetto's location, and Kiato senses the the types and strengths of magic there. When Asta asks how Kiato evaded his Ki, the priest explains about his Butoh Magic. The two boys are then surprised by the explosive clash of magic from Magna Swing and Luck Voltia's combined spell. Kiato grows concerned when he sees the state of his father and the strength of Vetto. Kiato and Asta team up to attack Vetto, after the terrorist threatens the lives of the temple's citizens. The boys unleash a flurry of attacks but are pushed back. Vetto insults them, but the two attack again with renewed vigor. They land slashes to Vetto's arms, but the man punches both of them, sending them crashing into a wall. After Kahono saves Asta, she yells at her brother, and he suddenly sits upright. The two siblings combine their magic and attack Vetto with Sea God Slash, which they claim represents their bonds with those of the Seabed Temple. Although he is initially forced back by the spell, Vetto severs part of Kiato's right leg and crushes Kahono's throat. Kiato is left lying to the side and bleeding out, and is later saved by Vanessa Enoteca, who also ties a tourniquet around his leg, stopping the blood loss. After the Black Bulls defeat Vetto, Gifso collects his grandchildren, hugging them, before sending them to the temple's infirmary. Noelle Silva visits Kahono, and Kiato develops a crush on her and decides to show her his dance of love. That night, Kiato and Kahono join the other citizens to bid the Black Bulls farewell. Asta invites Kiato and Kahono to the Star Awarding Festival. Once there, he uses a bottle of Witch Queen's magic to heal Kiato's leg and Kahono's throat. Kiato hugs Asta, and Kahono then suggests that they go on a double date. During the date, Kiato tries to catch Noelle's attention and impress her with his dancing, but she ignores him. When Noelle notices a crying child, the four create a spectacle to entertain and distract the girl. After Emma is reunited with her mother, Noelle blasts Asta out of embarrassment. Kiato questions if this was for his sake, but Kahono takes Noelle aside so the two girls can enjoy the festival by themselves. During the awards ceremony, Kiato watches with Noelle and his sister and cheers when the Black Bull squad is ranked second. Afterward Kiato and Kahono return to the temple without getting to say goodbye to Noelle and Asta because the two Black Bulls are kidnapped by Mereoleona Vermillion. Battle Prowess Magic *'Butoh Magic': Kiato uses this magic attribute to cast spells through dancing. As he dances, he enters a trance and his attacks become unpredictable. *'Union Magic': Kiato combines his Butoh Magic with his sister's Song Magic. Sea God Invocation.png|link=Sea God Slash|Sea God Slash Abilities *'Expert Swordsman': Kiato is very proficient in swordsmanship, combining his sword skills with his dance moves, and fights Asta on even ground. *'Enhanced Endurance': He survives after being knocked flying into a stone wall by Vetto, and continues to fight. *'Enhanced Mana Sensory': Like the rest of his family, Kiato has great perceptive abilities in regards to mana. Even from a distance he can sense the types of mana being used. *'Enhanced Magic Power': Like the rest of his family, Kiato possesses a large amount of magic power, on the level of a Senior Magic Knight. Equipment *'Grimoire': Kiato possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains various dance-based magic spells. * : Kiato wields a pair of blue-green swords. Kiato grimoire.png|Kiato's grimoire Kiato sword.png|One of Kiato's swords Fights *Asta vs. Kiato: Interrupted *Kiato and Kahono vs. Vetto: Loss Events *Temple Battle Royale *Star Awards Festival Relationships Noelle Silva Kiato develops a crush on Noelle Silva when she talks to Kahono after the Temple Battle Royale. He calls her and resolves to show her his dance of love. Notable Quotes * Initial Concepts Temple priests initial concept masks.png|Swordfish mask Temple priests initial concept masks and robe.png|Robe Trivia *Kiato likes dancing and Raque's meat cuisines. *Kiato is the ninth most muscular character. *Kiato ranked 61st in the second popularity poll. References Navigation es:Kiato Category:Human